PEDIRÉ UN DESEO POR TI
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: En la noche de la fiesta de Halloween, Kat en algún momento deseó estar por siempre junto a su mejor amigo… y poco después se le ocurrió una manera científica de conseguir lograrlo en verdad. (Historia inspirada en lo que pudiese haber acontecido después de la película).
1. I: El extraño comportamiento de Kat

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del mundo de "Casper" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores así como de Amblin Entertainment y Universal Pictures, que se encargaron de realizar la genial película de 1995; yo solo los he tomado prestados en esencia para escribir la historia sin fines de lucro que viene a continuación.**

_El fic que aquí presento está ideado como un final alternativo para la película, tratando de ahondar en la relación entre Casper y Kat y en lo que me hubiese gustado que pasara en su futuro. _

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a todos los fans._

**PEDIRÉ UN DESEO POR TI**

_(En la noche de la fiesta de Halloween, Kat deseó estar siempre junto a su mejor amigo… y por lo mismo, poco después empezó a idear por su cuenta una manera lógica de poder lograrlo)._

**C****A****PÍTULO I: ****El extraño comportamiento de Kat**

Kat empezó a notarse cambiada desde el día posterior a la fiesta de Halloween. Más ocupada en sus tareas y ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Algo que su padre, Psicólogo Terapista y también Profesor, lo atribuyó a cambios hormonales o a un probable advenimiento de temprana madurez un día de la semana siguiente cuando trataba de hacerle conversa durante el desayuno, sobre qué tal le iba en la escuela pero ella no les prestó atención por estar embebida en la lectura de un libro gordo, como toda una adulta en un cuerpo adolescente en tanto tomaba su jugo de naranja y se llevaba a la boca un bocado de omelet de tanto en tanto.

_-Kat, nena…Kat!... ¡Kathleen!_\- tuvo que insistirle para que se dignara a mirarlo –_Cariño, te estoy hablando_-

-_Ah sí… lo siento_\- excusó ella entonces tan asombrada del llamado de atención como despistada, como si volviese a la tierra en ese momento luego de estar en otro mundo. Pareció recordar además de repente que era de mala educación lo que estaba haciendo. Irrespetando la mesa. Una norma que su mamá con hincapié de pequeña le enseñara, por lo que de inmediato con incomodidad cerró el gran tomo ante el escrutinio lleno de interés de su progenitor.

-_¿Qué libro es ese que estás leyendo que te tiene tan concentrada?-_ preguntó James Harvey con esa curiosidad de investigador que le caracterizaba

_-¡Oh!, algo sobre ciencias – _Kat explicó sin problema -_Lo encontré arriba en la biblioteca… Es para una tarea_\- aseguró

-_¡Qué bien!, me encanta que tengas esa misma chispa por estudiar que tenía yo a tu edad. Te pareces tanto a mí en eso y me haces sentir orgulloso_\- declaró el catedrático con genuino entusiasmo haciendo que ella medio sonriera avergonzada.

"_Al PeQuEñO cOsTaL de hUeSoS ya mIsMo se le va A fuNdIr el CeReBrO"_\- de pronto retumbó con burla en el eco de la gran casona la voz de alguien inexistente previo a que su apariencia fantasmal se materializara. Tufo fue así seguido por Gordy y Látigo, sus hermanos, quienes atravesaron en hilera la pared frente a ellos.

"_Se eSTá tRaNsFoRmAnDo en uNa mOscA sAbIoNdA, jojojo" _se mofó el gordo mientras le brincaba la panza.

"_EsO es pOr jUnTaRsE dEmAsIaDo cOn eSe pIoJo cErEbRitO del CaSpEr"- _opinó Látigo a su vez.

Llegaban a unirse tarde a la primera comida después de una de sus típicas noches de juerga. Se les notaba la resaca, Kat pensó, decidiendo por otra parte que no haría caso a las ya tradicionales bromas del trio y se levantó tomando su mochila del respaldar de la silla y el libro para despedirse rumbo a la escuela.

_-Ya me voy papá, te veo después. Que tengas un bonito día_\- le dijo con cariño besándole la mejilla y después se volvió hacia el resto _-¡Buen día a todos!_\- agregó por educación dirigiéndose acto seguido al jardín, donde sin perder el tiempo tomó su bicicleta que por lo general solía utilizar sólo cuando se le hacía tarde pero que estaba comenzando a usar con mayor frecuencia últimamente puesto que necesitaba llegar lo más temprano posible a su centro de estudios.

…"_Es porque así alcanzo a usar el laboratorio cuando está vacío"… _

Esa era la explicación que le había dado a su mejor amigo cuando éste le preguntara la razón. Casper era el qué más se había percatado de su extraña conducta.

…"_Las ciencias químicas se me están volviendo difíciles"_… Ella había agregado sonriendo para tratar de convencerlo pero no lo había logrado.

"_¡Quizá yo te pueda ayudar! He tenido tiempo suficiente para estudiar durante todas estas décadas. Puedo ser un buen profesor"_ él se había ofrecido enseguida a asistirla muy amablemente. Contento de poder serle útil a quien consideraba no solo su compañera y mejor amiga sino también la chica de sus sueños.

"_No hace falta Casper… pero gracias de todos modos, de verdad… No es que no necesite tu ayuda… pero… es que tengo que hacerlo sola"_ había excusado Kat entonces de forma torpe, buscando no hacerlo sentir mal aunque con ello sólo consiguiera lo contrario, volviendo la situación más enredada aún…y en esos momentos él que se encontraba reparando el tejado, por intentar que la mansión se viera más bonita, en especial para ella; la veía salir casi huyendo de nuevo, tal como lo estuviese haciendo durante toda la semana. Sin importarle siquiera llamarlo para despedirse como solía hacer antes cuando por alguna razón no podían compartir la hora de la comida más importante del día.

La verdad era que Casper, aún dentro de su fantasmagórica apariencia, tenía su corazoncito, y el súbito comportamiento esquivo de ella, al apartarlo de repente de sus planes, al ya no querer compartirle sus ideas ni tener tiempo para pasar junto a él, le había resentido profundo, al punto de preferir como en aquellos instantes observarla de lejos sin atreverse ya a insistirle en que le contara lo que le pasaba… puesto que hasta un chico fantasma podía darse cuenta de cuando una chica buscaba alejarse, y él respetaba sus decisiones al igual que su privacidad.

…No obstante, con ello no se comprometía a no develar el misterio, y confiando así a plenitud en su perspicacia, se dijo que no tardaría en averiguar de qué iba el secreto.

* * *

_Continúa…_


	2. II: Shhh un secreto

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes del mundo de "Casper" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores así como de Amblin Entertainment y Universal Pictures, que se encargaron de realizar la genial película de 1995; yo solo los he tomado prestados en esencia para escribir la historia sin fines de lucro que continúa a continuación.**

**CAPÍTULO II: ****Shhh… un secreto**

La verdad era que Kathleen Harvey se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto, pero no de los que le mandaran en la escuela sino en uno personal que se le ocurriera la misma madrugada después de su primera fiesta, al volver a soñar a causa del montón de emociones que viviera, que Casper estaba vivo. Y no se debía a que él tuviera o no el poder de materializarse en sueños, sino al montón de mariposas que de repente parecieron alborotarse en su estómago, con una intensidad el triple que mayor que la que en secreto llevaba sintiendo para su extrañeza desde que lo conociera… aunque jamás lo hubiera comentado con nadie. Una porque no era muy social y otra porque no quería que la consideraran loca.

¿Sería posible que estuviese sintiendo por su dulce fantasmita algo más que amistad?... Que sus sentimientos estuviesen evolucionando a aquello que llamaban "Amor"… No lo sabía, pues nunca le había pasado, pero no dejaba de cuestionárselo.

Con todo, estaba clara en lo que ahora quería y era volver a retomar un plan importante que en el pasado se interrumpiera… El objetivo y anhelo del Sr. McFadden al inventar la máquina Lazarus. Devolverle a su mejor amigo la oportunidad que perdiera al cedérsela a su padre en favor a ella… Volver a crearle una oportunidad de vivir.

Y por ello, ya empezando a trabajar en conseguirlo, se encontraba analizando en el laboratorio de la escuela, ya fuera llegando temprano o quedándose después de clases, una de las botellas con residuos del elixir carmesí que encontrara en la polvorienta maquinaria, con la finalidad de descubrir cuáles eran los ingredientes que la componían.

Una de las mejores enseñanzas que recordara de Amelia, su madre, era que alguna vez le dijera que poniendo todo su empeño no había nada que no pudiera conseguir en la vida o darle solución, menos a la muerte… sólo que en su caso ella tenía consigo la prueba de que sí podría resolverse ese último asunto, y así sonara el tema arcano y tenebroso, incentivada por aquel preciado consejo, estaba dispuesta a profundizarlo hasta el final con el objetivo de obtener el medio que rompiera dicha barrera una vez más. Solo una y jamás lo volvería a hacer, se lo había jurado a sí misma.

Casper lo merecía.

Aunque le llevó un par de semanas descifrar la fórmula, tuvo éxito. Un éxito que rogó después al cielo repetir al conseguir recolectar luego en tiendas y supermercados los componentes. Para su suerte, no se le hizo difícil al final, pues la mayoría consistía en hierbas y sustancias químicas que sólo tuvo que buscar con un poco de paciencia, donde sí encontró un poco de problema fue al avecinarse el momento de llevar a cabo la preparación, ya que se había propuesto seguirla al pie de la letra según la receta original que el papá de Casper redactara en sus manuscritos.

No quería que nada saliera mal y mucho menos exponer a su mejor amigo a una nueva decepción, en caso de fallar… Pero ella era optimista y puso toda su fe desde el principio en que lo lograría, no tenía de otra. Era todo o nada.

Casper en poco tiempo se le había convertido en esa amistad especial que deseaba conservar para toda la vida. Había encontrado gracias a él el compañerismo más genial que alguna vez se hubiese podido imaginar y aparte… había descubierto recientemente que también era el chico de sus sueños... el primero con el que había bailado en una fiesta y quien le diera además su primer beso.

Jamás olvidaría el momento en que le viera descender todo majestuoso por la escalera principal de la mansión la noche de Halloween. Lo primero que había pensado por supuesto, era en lo confianzudos que eran los estudiantes del pueblo, puesto que aunque la celebración era abajo no escatimaban en pasearse por toda la casa, sin embargo pronto su proximidad logró hacerle olvidar de lo mal que se sentía en medio del tedio de saberse sola en esa reunión llena de gente, donde a decir verdad todavía a nadie bien conocía y cuando aparte del cansancio de todo ese día loco que vivieran, tenía la decepción de haber sido engañada por quien se suponía debía ser su pareja durante la velada, del que sólo entonces se enteró que se trataba en realidad del novio de Ámber, la insoportable reina de la secundaria, a la que para variar desde el primer momento no le había caído nada bien y con la que incluso había intentado perpetrar una broma (que ella a decir verdad encontró ridícula) dejando en claro que ambos eran la pareja ideal.

Recordaba no atinar a diferenciar en esos momentos que era peor, si el visible desplante que dicho muchacho le hiciera o el hecho de que en ningún momento la tomara en serio, pero fue entonces que Casper apareció para ella, abriéndose paso con galanura y elegancia entre la multitud de danzantes, despejando al instante toda su amargura y oscuridad.

No alcanzaba a definir bien lo que entonces había sentido al verse reflejada en sus ojos de una tonalidad azul zafírea que pareció reconocer desde el primer momento, aún antes de que le hablara, ni podía ser capaz de describir la profunda conexión que experimentó cuando tomando la mano que le extendiera, aceptó que la sacara a bailar.

"_Como un príncipe de cuentos"_ solía pensar ruborizándose, fascinada de rememorar cómo él mismo le había colocado los brazos alrededor de su cuello para que entrar en mayor confianza. Una intimidad extraña que pareció extenderse atrapándolos pronto a ambos en una burbuja romántica donde no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos en tanto sus cuerpos sincronizados se movían al compás de una encantadora balada... Se había sentido de tal manera mágica, atemporal, eterna (igual a él) y sobre todo más segura que nunca en los brazos de alguien. Entre sus brazos. Como si ese fuese el lugar al que perteneciera y que hubiese estado buscando encontrar desde siempre, sin saberlo.

Cuando le reveló que era él lo abrazó con toda su alma, sabiendo desde allí que aquel momento lo consideraría como el más feliz de su vida y luego llegó el beso, poco antes de que se rompiera el hechizo. El más especial por ser el primero y de la manera más dulce en que hubiera podido soñarlo. Cuán feliz se sentía además de que hubiese sido con él.

Quería a Casper, lo quería muchísimo, pero sobre todo, lo quería vivo.

Por todo aquello debía hacer algo y estaba decidida. Sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la realidad, alejándose de aquel mundo de ilusión donde gustaba de perderse últimamente, se recordaba así que no debía desmayar en su propósito.

Planeaba llevar a cabo el experimento en los primeros días de Diciembre, como un regalo de Navidad. No podía excederse de esa fecha puesto que había un factor en contra del que no estaba todavía muy segura pero era mejor ser precavida. El que su padre era potencialmente elegible para cubrir una plaza de trabajo en la Universidad de Harvad, un cargo para el que estaba aplicando y por el que había luchado durante mucho tiempo.

Se había enterado de la posibilidad por conversaciones que él había mantenido vía telefónica a escondidas de ella, quizá para no decepcionarla y entristecerla con la noticia de otra inminente mudanza, como sucedía siempre que se empezaba a adaptar a un lugar… Por ello, así no pudiera permanecer junto a Casper como alguna vez le prometiera (y como era en su corazón lo que más quería), deseaba dejarle un obsequio por el que la recordara siempre, una nueva oportunidad de vivir y ya verían después los dos al mantenerse en contacto como le harían para reunirse de nuevo.

Para esto, sin perder tiempo, en los ratos libres que le quedaban entre sus estudios normales, los del proyecto secreto y actividades extra curriculares, se dedicó con plumero y aspiradora en mano a limpiar el viejo laboratorio de Whipstaff, en pro de dejarlo listo para empezar a trabajar e hizo igual con la biblioteca, en cuya caja fuerte que descubrió detrás de una estantería una tarde de casualidad al realizar una investigación de la escuela, halló los planos sobre la construcción y funcionamiento de Lazarus, y donde entonces haciendo una exploración más exhaustiva aparte de recabar mayor información complementaria, encontró también un mapa de los pasadizos secretos y sótanos que le encantó y que le ayudó a conocerse pronto todo el inmueble a totalidad.

Tan comprometida estaba con el proyecto que en más de una ocasión tuvo que rechazar la gentil ayuda que le ofrecía el mismo Casper para no arruinar la sorpresa que se propusiera proporcionarle, aún consciente de que éste volvía a morirse por conocer qué se traía. Claro, que los intensos nervios que ahora sentía también en su presencia ayudaban para mantenerla encaminada.

_-Casper por favor respeta mi privacidad, te prometo que llegada la hora te lo contaré todo-_ le había pedido incluso en algún momento y aunque le había visto cabizbajo y con carita triste retirarse de la habitación que compartían, para desde allí empezar a dormir aparte; no llegaba a sentirse del todo culpable a sabiendas que en realidad estaba llevando a cabo toda aquella misión por y para él. _"Ya llegará el tiempo en que lo entiendas"_ se decía mientras tanto suspirando, sin poder evitar imaginar al bello chico humano que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos creciendo en un futuro feliz y realizando todos los sueños que el inesperado término de su vida le había privado.

_-¡Listo!- _exclamó el día en que tuvo la nueva fórmula preparada –_¡Wow!, por esto matarían los científicos-_ se dijo al contemplar la botella con el elixir carmesí girándola entre sus manos, pero a ella no le importaba eso en realidad ni volverse mítica o millonaria al buscar exponer aquello a la humanidad, sólo le bastaba para cumplir su propósito y de ahí prometía devolver esa comprometedora información a las sombras.

La puesta en marcha y consiguiente ejecución de esa empresa prohibida podía ser peligrosa y traer consecuencias, como es ley de vida. Kat lo sospechaba y lo comprobó al leerlo en una remarcada cláusula en medio de los apuntes del difunto Sr. Mcfadden, más se dijo para alejar el miedo que sería cuidadosa y que quizá el hecho de que estuviese realizando todo aquello con la mayor bondad en miras de ayudar a alguien, disminuiría los riesgos, y prosiguió.

* * *

Continuará…


	3. III: De la chica nueva a la popular

**DISCLAIMER:**_** Los personajes del mundo de "Casper" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los respectivos creadores de la super tierna caricatura así como de Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, que se encargaron de realizar la genial película de 1995, y de Christina Ricci y Davon Sawa, quienes les dieron vida; yo solo los he tomado prestados en esencia un ratito para escribir la historia sin fines de lucro que prosigue a continuación.**_

**CAPÍTULO III: ****De la chica nueva a la popular**

Kat no exageraba al pensar que todo en su vida había cambiado desde que llegara junto a su padre al pintoresco pueblito de Friendship y en especial desde la memorable fiesta de Halloween. Pasando de la nada a ser conocida por casi toda la escuela, y eso que había temido tanto durante el fin de semana posterior a dicha celebración, a ser encasillada durante el tiempo que duraran allí como "la chica rara que convivía con fantasmas" o la "Merlina Adams" del lugar, luego del gran susto que se llevaran todos debido a la transformación repentina de Casper, que les hiciera salir corriendo. Sin embargo en algún momento alguien conciliador y escéptico respecto a los "Minusvivos" (expresión que solía usar su padre al referirse a las almas errantes en las que se especializaba) había planteado la idea de que todo se trataba de modernos efectos especiales de primerísima calidad y el resto del curso, transcurrido el momento de terror y tratando de buscarle una explicación lógica al asunto (que los eximiera de quedar traumados de por vida), le habían creído.

Por ello grande fue su sorpresa al ingresar cabizbaja al salón de clases al inicio de la siguiente semana, en medio del cuchicheo que oía con claridad sobre ella y recibir al contrario de los malos comentarios que esperaba, aplausos de bienvenida.

Se enteró entonces que su supuesta broma del muchacho que se transformaba en fantasma a la vista de todo el mundo, superaba con creces a la grotesca que supuestamente realizaran Amber y su novio, y de la que la molesta chica rubia hasta más temprano no paraba de vanagloriarse; aunque ella a esas alturas a decir verdad tenía sus serias dudas de que los gritos de terror de ambos previo a huir despavoridos, que pegaran, hubieran sido falsos. De cualquier modo, no le importaba pues cualquier susto que se llevaran se lo tenían bien merecido.

_-¡Kat de verdad la fiesta estuvo increíble!, y dinos ¿cómo es que pudiste hacer eso?, ¿lo del efecto fantasma? Tu familia debe ser super cool para acolitarte, que buenos anfitriones son- _la presidenta del curso, una chica de ascendencia latina, fue la primera que la abordó, felicitándola.

-_Un efecto… claro, fue un efecto_\- Kat un tanto nerviosa pero sabiendo disimularlo, aprovechó la oportunidad de justificación que se le brindaba para seguirles la corriente –_Todo gracias a los implementos cinematográficos que llevaron unos amigos de mi padre, quienes trabajan en la industria_\- se le ocurrió para explicarles, y la mentira le salió natural.

-_¿Y qué hay acerca del chico?-_ preguntó otra de sus nuevas compañeras con pícara curiosidad, en tanto todos los que se congregaran alrededor le vacilaban, pero entre bromas también queriendo conocer también la respuesta -_¿Es tu novio?_\- le consultó la chica de frente

-_Él, no… Es mi primo_\- fingió Kat una vez más, aunque por los rostros de incredulidad del resto, se dio cuenta que no se tragaban el cuento.

-_Pues se nota que se quieren mucho_\- argumentó una chica de color, con un dejo malicia, y aquello fue precedido enseguida por un montón de risas.

_-¡Hey!, sí es en serio entonces ¿podrías presentármelo?, la verdad que está muy bueno-_ expuso otra sin contemplaciones, lo que ocasionó más burlas, en especial de los muchachos presentes.

Con todo quedó claro ese día que Kat podía ser una excelente organizadora de fiestas cuando la elogió hasta el profesor dirigente de curso y con ello no tardó en ser elegida por votación unánime del Comité encargado de los Preparativos de Eventos del Curso para formar parte del mismo, mientras que por otro lado los del Periódico Estudiantil y los del Club de radio comenzaron también a peleársela. Ella como nunca en la vida, siendo tomada en cuenta, se dio tiempo para pertenecer a todas estas sociedades de lo más feliz, consiguiendo así hacer amigos más rápido de lo que esperaba y llegando de tal forma hasta a ser invitada a cada festejo que se suscitaba en la escuela, inclusive los de los cursos superiores, terminando por comprometer sin darse cuenta por completo sus horarios, aunque no se detuviera en su comprometido y ajetreado ritmo a reparar mucho en ello.

Tan ocasional se volvió entonces su presencia en la casa en sus ratos libres que su padre llegó hasta en algún momento a bromear diciendo que solo volvía a dormir.

-_El hotel Whipstaff para la señorita Kat Harvey, atendiendo las 24 horas. A sus servicios mademoiselle-_

_-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso papá_\- respondió ella con sarcasmo, creyendo que exageraba al igual que su ahora esquivo mejor amigo fantasma que parecía repelerle, resentido debido a su falta de tiempo para él, pero sin llegar a entender del todo que en realidad sus ocupaciones le hacían quedar como una gran ingrata.

Sólo logró percibirlo a totalidad la tarde en que volviera a la casa luego de ser invitada a la fiesta navideña de los de Preparatoria.

-_Puedes llevar las amistades que quieras pero por favor, no te olvides que tú eres la principal que debes estar allí- _Uno de los chicos populares, miembro del equipo de fútbol americano, le había dicho

_-Eres como nuestra invitada de honor_\- habían apoyado además un grupo de alumnos senior con los que éste andaba, consiguiendo que también sus amigos más cercanos del curso fuesen invitados gracias a ella.

-_Además Fido te quiere conocer-_

_-Ok…_\- Kat había respondido por cortesía aún cuando no estuviera en realidad muy convencida de querer ella hacerlo, más no queriendo ni loca desaprovechar esa oportunidad de repentina popularidad que se le ofrecía. El sueño de cualquier adolescente y por lo cual hasta la misma Amber, la reina de la secundaria ya le estaba agarrando un odio asesino.

Fido no sólo era el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil sino uno de los mejores deportistas de la escuela, muy guapo además, prácticamente el sueño inalcanzable por el que casi todas las chicas del lugar morían, y el que estuviese ella en su mapa, siendo apenas de noveno grado, era algo que todas a su alrededor lo consideraban un verdadero honor.

-_Creo que le gustas_\- le había comentado convencida una compañera

_-No que va, debe ser sólo que quiere conversar sobre algo para que sea redactado en el diario estudiantil_\- comentó Kat, creyendo que quizá por su cargo de columnista buscaba de ella apoyo para que diera a conocer algún proyecto.

_-Creéme si te lo manda a decir es por algo importante, la única de secundaria en la que Fido antes se fijó fue en Amber y por muy corto tiempo- _le contó otra de sus amigas, más emocionada por la situación que ella misma, pero Kat aunque reconocía que el joven en mención era atractivo, no le bastaba ese encanto para moverle el piso.

-_La verdad es que no estoy interesada, yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón_\- terminó por confesar de pronto, revelando una partecita de la ilusión que llevaba en su interior y permitiéndose soñar por unos instantes mientras abrazaba sus cuadernos en voz alta. Su resto de amigas enseguida suspiró y le comprendieron, imaginando de quien se trataba.

Lo que Kat no sabía era que cierto fantasma de sus pensamientos ese día le había seguido como soliera hacer antes, durante sus primeros días de clase para acompañarla; y que al enterarse de todo aquello se puso tan celoso que no dudó en reclamarle una vez que ella llegara a Whipstaff.

-_Así que Fido te quiere conocer_\- Casper soltó en son de burla imitando la voz del muchacho que lo dijera, ingresando en la habitación como un vendaval poco después de que ella lo hiciera.

_-¡Casper, cómo te enteraste de eso! ¡Me seguiste y te mantuviste escondido a mis espaldas!-_ Kat protestó

_-¡Claro que sí!... y lo hice por una buena causa, aunque no pareces darte cuenta-_ él se defendió y luego se sintió triste –_Ya no pareces darte cuenta de nada… Ese Fido es un aliado de Amber, la Miss Perfecta, la que te detesta-_ concluyó por contarle así –_Debe ser todo una trampa para hacerte daño. Ella te envidia-_ le hizo ver. Kat desde que le contaran que dicho chico se había relacionado con Amber, había empezado a dudar prefiriendo no ir a la fiesta y le agradecía de corazón porque al parecer se había tomado el tiempo de investigarlo, sin embargo le incomodaba su intromisión en su privacidad, una falta que él le había jurado alguna vez no cometer sin su permiso.

_-Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero puedo cuidarme sola-_ manifestó, como siempre remarcando su independencia.

_-¡Ah sí, pues discúlpame por preocuparme por ti, no lo volveré a hacer! Pero deberías enterarte que tus ahora íntimos están planeando lastimarte y que Amber le pagó a tu nuevo pretendiente para que te ilusione y luego te abandone- _A cada rato más enojado, Casper añadió.

-_¿Qué?_\- ella se sorprendió entonces de lo que acababa de escuchar

_-Lo que oíste, quizá no caerías en estas trampas si no abandonaras a tus amigos verdaderos para confiar en otros repentinos-_ Y diciendo esto el fantasmita abandonó el cuarto volviéndose un torbellino de neblina, lo cual le hizo notar a Kat aún en medio del impacto, que sí se parecía en algo a sus tíos cuando se enfadaba, aún en sus genes fantasmales.

_-¡Casper espera!_\- le llamó arrepentida, saliendo de inmediato tras él y siguiendo su estela bajó las escaleras pero el chico fantasma se desvaneció en el medio del hall no queriendo hablar con ella _-¡Casper lo siento!, en serio. Sé que me cuidas y te lo agradezco… También quiero decirte que yo no te he abandonado-_ tuvo que explicarle, en tanto al cabo de unos tres minutos que parecieron eternos al susodicho le dio la gana de contestarle, más solo para contradecirla

-_No es cierto, ahora solo andas de misteriosa conmigo, ya no eres la de antes, la Kat que hace unos meses conocí…_\- su vocecita retumbó en off con tristeza, en un eco que pareció esparcirse desde el altísimo techo por toda la casona. Kat suspiró con cansancio y supo de tal manera que había llegado la hora de decir la verdad o perdería la confianza de su mejor amigo, del mejor que pudiera encontrar.

_-¿Quieres saber en realidad en qué he estado tan ocupada trabajando?-_ algo cabizbaja por el remordimiento y mirando hacia las alturas, preguntó. Casper movido por la curiosidad se materializó al instante y bajó enseguida para plantarse frente a ella con sus azules ojos llenos de interés. No hizo falta que asintiera.

_-Sígueme_\- Profirió Kat entonces con seriedad pero de buena gana, encaminándose así hacia el subterráneo, que fuera el centro de inventos del dueño original de la mansión, y para variar llevando al espíritu del hijo (que cada vez se convencía más de que podía ser su alma gemela) pisándole los talones.

Que bizarra se sentía en el fondo, conviviendo en aquella mansión tétrica llena de ánimas con asuntos pendientes y encima habiéndose convertido en una especie de Dra. Frankenstein adolescente… pero no se lamentaba. Por una parte reconocía que aquello era atroz pero por otra le daba gracia y hasta risa de lo increíble que era, y encontraba entre todo ello el fin que justificaba los medios de su proceder, por lo que con profundo optimismo de que tendría éxito y llena de emoción, le contó sobre el avance de su proyecto, que había esperado compartírselo como una sorpresa para Navidad.

Sólo entonces notó que había transcurrido ya casi un mes y medio embebida en el asunto y aparte en sus cuestiones estudiantiles o personales, y que había descuidado un mundo a quienes amaba.

Casper fue el primero con el que se disculpó.

* * *

_Continúa..._


	4. IV:La puesta en marcha del grn proyecto

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Los personajes del mundo de "Casper" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los respectivos creadores de la super tierna caricatura así como de Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, que se encargaron de realizar la genial película de 1995, y de Christina Ricci y Davon Sawa, quienes les dieron vida; yo solo los he tomado prestados en esencia un ratito para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro. _**

**_Con mucho cariño de una fan para otros fans._**

**CAPÍTULO IV: ****La puesta en marcha del gran proyecto**

Corría la primera semana de diciembre cuando el Sr. Harvey le anunció a su hija que le solicitaban en la Universidad de Harvad su presencia para una entrevista de trabajo, por lo que debía ausentarse por unos cuatro días. Noticia que Kat afrontó con una sorprendente calma y madurez que su padre no esperaba.

-_No hay ningún problema papá, puedo hacerme cargo de la casa yo sola, ya tengo suficiente edad para eso_\- expresó -_Tú ve tranquilo. Yo estaré bien aquí con Casper y sus tíos. Te aseguro que no cualquier chica es amiga y tiene de su lado a cuatro fantasmas para protegerla-_ le hizo ver _–Confía en mí_-

El Sr. Harvey recapacitando en que aquello era verdad, decidió empezar a organizar su equipaje sin llamar a la agencia de niñeras como tenía planeado en un principio, pero eso sí, encomendándosela por su propia cuenta a sus ya buenos amigos para así poder partir más tranquilo.

De tal forma, con la seguridad de alguien que puede hacerse cargo sola de la casa donde vive por unos cuantos días, así se tratase ésta de una mansión embrujada (que por lo mismo lugar más seguro no podía haber), Kat se dedicó por entero a la puesta en marcha de su gran proyecto y en esta ocasión con un fiel ayudante a su lado, quien para variar sería también el conejillo de indias que lo probara. Todo, mientras como punto a favor el trío de revoltosos hermanos espectros andaba tan ocupado en sus salidas a juergas que en ningún momento los molestaron, bastándoles con saber que ambos se encontraban dentro de la casa a las horas debidas.

_-¡Esto está casi listo!_– indicó así ella muy orgullosa de sí misma la tarde del segundo día, luego de terminar de pasarle un plumero a la increíble invención de Lazarus –_No por nada pienso quemarme también las pestañas en un futuro hasta lograr mi Doctorado en Química_\- añadió.

Y aunque Casper se sintió contento de escucharla compartirle otro sueño, que no tenía duda que con su tenacidad alcanzaría, también se advirtió triste, sabiendo que de no funcionar el experimento, con el transcurrir del tiempo ella se iría y era seguro que no la volvería a ver.

_-¿Cuando eso suceda me llevarías contigo?_\- no pudo evitar consultarle y Kat antes de responder, un poco sonrojada por la pregunta que le tomara de sorpresa, sonrió de esa manera sincera que le salía del alma y que él tanto adoraba.

_-Por supuesto que sí tontito, a donde quiera que vaya tú irás conmigo-_

Y esa misma noche, por suerte de amanecer sábado, en que no tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela; con nerviosismo pero por igual llena de emoción, la joven científica decidió que era el momento de ejecutar el experimento.

_-Es hora_\- le dijo a su mejor amigo luego de cerrar el gran libro en el que repasara por última vez el debido procedimiento a llevar a cabo y de verificar con vista rápida que todo estuviera en su sitio en el Laboratorio, como los enchufes bien conectados, la botella con el "Elixir de la Resurrección" en su debido compartimento y en especial la correcta indicación seleccionada en el panel de control de la máquina, sobre la edad a la que debía volver a la vida el resucitado: "14 años". La misma edad que ella.

Mientras tanto el joven fantasma aunque estaba en el fondo un poco temeroso (tal como sabía lo estaba también ella aunque procuraba no darlo a notar) de que las cosas no salieran bien y tanto trabajo realizado pudiera ser en vano, con valentía afrontó la situación y volvió a tomar su sitio dentro de Lazarus (el sitio que su padre ubicara dentro de la tenebrosa máquina pensando únicamente en él y en regresarlo a la vida para después destruirla, como leyeran en su diario), al igual que la tarde de fines de Octubre en que las cosas por cuestiones del destino no resultaran a su favor.

Se miraron ambos con preocupación a través de la ventanilla una última vez luego de que se cerrara la puerta y antes de que se volviera a encender el enorme artefacto. Ella con el temor de fallarle y ocasionarle una desilusión, más que importarle que no valiera nada todo el esfuerzo que pusiera en la labor, y él con el temor de ver su carita de tristeza en el caso de que efectivamente fracasaran. Con todo, Casper asintió dejándole saber que estaba listo y Kat a su señal enseguida con determinación, se volteó y con un poco de fuerza activó la palanca que encendía a Lazarus.

El aparato se encendió de inmediato echando vapor, remeciéndose y haciendo tintinear las demás luces del lugar al igual que poco después hizo temblar también el suelo. La botella con la fórmula mística y mágica que tanto trabajo dio preparar comenzó entonces de a poco a vaciarse mientras giraba sujeta en su concavidad y aunque Kat no alcanzaba a ver nada de lo que acontecía dentro debido a la gran cantidad de vaporización y luz que cubría la pequeña ventanilla donde se encontraba su amigo, pidió al cielo desde lo más profundo de su corazón que todo resultara bien.

Un inesperado sobrevoltaje sin embargo se suscitó produciendo que la máquina empezara a emitir un chillido extraño que le hizo a Kat taparse los oídos y no suficiente con esto terminó por irse la luz. Algo que le dejó claro aunque le fuera duro de asimilar que la obsoleta máquina no tenía la fuerza necesaria para funcionar dos veces.

Acuclillándose así en medio de esa tétrica oscuridad que de no ser porque se sabía acompañada de su mejor amigo que ya de nuevo vivo o todavía muerto debía continuar allí, le hubiera aterrorizado como vuelto loco a cualquiera, le llamó temerosa de haber fallado.

_-¿…Casper?-_

Él demoró varios segundos que se le asemejaron a minutos en contestar, hasta que apareció encendiendo una linternita frente a ella.

_-Aquí estoy Kat, ¿Qué tal me veo de nuevo vivo?-_

Su natural candidez le llenó como siempre de ternura aún por encima de su tristeza al ver que la cuestión no había dado resultado, por lo que le sonrió con valentía cuando todo lo que quería era llorar y como respuesta únicamente negó con la cabeza.

_-No importa, al menos lo intentamos_\- el abatido fantasma dejando caer los hombros procedió a sentarse en el suelo junto a ella _–No te sientas mal si no funcionó, tú lo hiciste bien. Serás una gran Química Kat y yo estaré siempre apoyándote… así no sea a tu lado_\- Casper le animó entendiendo que ella debía crecer y llegado el día seguir su propio camino. Decidió en ese mismo momento dejarla ir, ella lo entendió así y sin poder soportarlo más, escondió la cara entre sus manos poniéndose a llorar.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	5. V: Un nuevo amanecer

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Los personajes del mundo de "Casper" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los respectivos creadores de la super tierna caricatura así como de Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, que se encargaron de realizar la genial película de 1995, y de Christina Ricci y Davon Sawa, quienes les dieron vida; yo solo los he tomado prestados en esencia un ratito para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro... (pero con un final posiblemente más feliz)._**

**CAPÍTULO V: ****Un nuevo amanecer**

Todos los habitantes de la casa se dieron cuenta de que algo le ocurría a Kat. Los primeros fueron los parranderos Tufo, Gordi y Látigo que la encontraron llorando junto a Casper en la escalera principal, poco después del fallido experimento y como nunca parecieron interesarse por sus sentimientos:

-PeRo mIrEn nAdA máS qUe tEnEmOs aQuí-

-¡La cAlAvErItA eStá llOrAnDo!-

-¡¿OyE sAbAnDiJa qUé le hIcIstE?!...¡PíDele dIsCulPaS!-

Interpelaron respectivamente y tuvieron que explicarles con brevedad que nada malo ocurría aparte de problemas escolares, luego el Sr. Harvey, errando los usos horarios debido a la emoción del nuevo posible trabajo que estaba consiguiendo con éxito, llamó pasada la media noche y la percibió también acongojada.

_-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?-_ consultó entonces lleno de preocupación y lamentando por primera vez a totalidad el dejarla sola, por lo que ella conociéndolo, de inmediato le soltó una mentira, a sabiendas de que podía ser capaz de dejar botado todo por tomar el primer avión de regreso a casa para ir a verla.

-_No es nada papá, estaba viendo un dorama triste junto a Casper, eso es todo_\- excusó valiéndose de uno de sus conocidos y sanos vicios, con lo que el Sr. Harvey suspiró con alivio en el teléfono, creyéndole, aunque requirió confirmarlo con el muchacho fantasma también.

-_Dice la verdad Mr. Harvey no se preocupe, y aparte yo estoy cuidándosela muy bien-_ como más que amigo, todo un novio valiente y responsable, Casper expresó y Kat no pudo evitar sonreír con aquello aún inmersa en su pena.

Luego lloró hasta quedarse dormida mientras el fantasmita intentaba reconfortarla pero la decepción de su fallido emprendimiento la acompañó inclusive en su sueño, donde la inicial emoción de verse paseando junto al Casper humano, la perdía de repente al soltarse un instante de su brazo entre una multitud de gente.

_-Tranquila Kat, todo fue un mal sueño, mañana será un mejor día- _escuchó entonces que en la realidad él le susurraba al oído al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla, lo que sirvió para adormecerla de nuevo, sin importarle siquiera que se le enchinara la piel como sucedía cada vez que la tocaba su traslúcida frialdad.

Entre respingos y sollozos consiguió volver a caer en un sueño profundo que le duró hasta el amanecer, más la tristeza solo la abandonó a totalidad cuando sus soñolientos ojos se encontraron sin esperárselo de frente a otros azules, los más azules e impresionantes que alguna vez viera, que se abrieron también en ese momento ante ella.

Transcurridos unos segundos de incredulidad, Kat tuvo que sentarse de sopetón en la cama y su acompañante extrañado la imitó.

_-¿Qué pasa Kat?_\- preguntó alarmado estudiando su bonita cara boquiabierta de la impresión y al instante él mismo encontró la respuesta al notar la tonalidad diferente de su propia voz. Se miró entonces su cuerpo, encontrándolo con sorpresa sólido y para comprobar que no lo engañaba la vista se tocó de inmediato los brazos, el pecho, las piernas. Se encontraba vistiendo la misma ropa que llevara en la fiesta, la misma vestimenta con la que posiblemente le habían sepultado y agradeció en esos instantes al universo, entre muchísimas cosas a la vez, que no le hubieran regresado desnudo o de lo contrario el impacto para su pobre Kat hubiese sido peor, y comenzó así enseguida a reír, a reír a carcajadas hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas en tanto ella impávida lo observaba, y por último lleno de agradecimiento, sin medirse de la felicidad en lo que estaba haciendo, se le abalanzó encima a abrazarla, ya que era la responsable de volver realidad su mayor sueño.

_-¡Kat!_-

Ella no solamente había reanimado su corazón, provocando que volviera a latir después de casi un siglo, sino que había hecho posible su regreso a la vida.

Kat profirió un pequeño grito al verse sorprendida por el súbito y fuerte abrazo que la tumbó para atrás en la cama y los hizo al final resbalar a ambos hacia el suelo con todo y edredón.

_-Casper…¿qué está pasando? ¿Esto es real? ¿Eres tú?-_ logró articular ella con el corazón pareciéndole latir a mil por hora entonces entre el montón de besos con los que él cubría toda su cara a causa de la emoción y la gratitud.

_-¡Soy real de nuevo Kat!, ¡Lo soy gracias a ti que lo hiciste posible!-_ él atlético chico rubio de tal modo, se levantó jubiloso de un brinco abriendo los brazos para ella como un actor para mostrarle que era la causante de la magia -_¡Estoy vivo de nuevo, estoy vivo!-_ exclamó mirándola y mirando también hacia arriba, como si a través del techo pudiese observar el cielo.

Kat lo miraba en tanto todavía desde el suelo, empijamada, embelesada, media incrédula y con las mejillas encendidas a causa de su impetuoso accionar, mientras él dejando su alegría a un lado por unos segundos volvió a centrar toda su atención en ella para ayudarla despacio a levantar.

Para Kat aquel momento fue más maravillo y memorable que inclusive el de los besos que con anterioridad de sorpresa le propinara. Volver a sentir la calidez de sus manos apretando las suyas, cuando con cortesía se las extendiera para luego halarla con su vigorosidad juvenil hacia arriba, le ocasionó un estremecimiento de dicha que completó al verse reflejada en su mirada zafiro cargada de intensidad. Fue un instante de dicha tan perfecto que ni siquiera el tener que torpemente desenredar las piernas del revoltijo de cobijas que su alrededor se formó, pudo opacarle.

El trinar de pajaritos, sin embargo, cantando de lo más alegres a la mañana en los árboles del jardín, le hizo desviar la vista al renacido Casper hacia la ventana e inquieto como un ser de otro mundo que estuviese maravillado con las cosas que descubriera en la Tierra, decidió que era tiempo de explorar los alrededores de su casa con su nueva humanidad.

_-¡Hay que salir!_\- propuso entusiasmado y sin esperarle siquiera a que ella aceptara, brincando incluso por encima de la cama cual niño travieso, corrió hacia el pasillo.

_-¡Casper espera, voy contigo!-_ ella exclamó aturdida, colocándose con rapidez las pantuflas y atinando solo a agarrar un par de chaquetas que dejara colgando del respaldar de una silla en medio de su desordenada habitación de adolescente, previo a seguirlo.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	6. VI: Consecuencias inesperadas

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Los personajes del mundo de "Casper" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los respectivos creadores de la super tierna caricatura así como de Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, que se encargaron de realizar la genial película de 1995, y de Christina Ricci y Davon Sawa, quienes les dieron vida; yo solo los he tomado prestados en esencia un ratito para redactar este fanfic sin fines de lucro._**

**CAPÍTULO VI: ****Consecuencias inesperadas**

Casper salió corriendo radiante de alegría a la mañana cubierta de nieve. Tal era su euforia por saberse y sentirse de nuevo vivo que ni siquiera le importó desabrigado como estaba, dejarse caer riendo primero de rodillas en medio del pulcro manto blanco del jardín y luego boca abajo. Ella preocupada por su salud (por su nueva salud) y en especial conociendo su historia, se apresuró aún sin estar del todo equipada también, al ambiente gélido, con la intención de colocarle como fuera posible la bomber que le sobraba.

_-¡Caspeeer!_\- le llamó mientras se dirigía apresurada hacia él que parecía entonces extrañamente no moverse y cuando llegó a su lado se arrodilló rápidamente a cubrirle con el abrigo por encima de los hombros _–¡Pero qué haces!, no me esforcé tanto por revivirte para que te vuelvas a enfermar a la primera-_ no dudó en expresarle a manera de reclamo antes de asustarse al intentar moverlo y notar que no reaccionaba _-¿Casper…?_\- profirió así angustiada y con la voz llorosa, ya creyendo lo peor y fue cuando él se volteó rápidamente para su sorpresa, consiguiendo derribarla en el acto.

_-No me perderás porque ahora estaremos juntos por siempre-_ le recordó adivinando sus pensamientos en medio de la broma y sorprendiéndola aún más -_¡Caíste!_\- se le burló luego en la cara

_-¡Oh Casper!, ¡Esto ha sido una jugada fea y sucia!_\- Kat protestó tratando de incorporarse del suelo lleno de nieve, más él sin querer concluir el juego la retuvo aprisionándola de los brazos y posicionándose travieso sobre ella

-_Feas las cosquillas_\- añadió para molestarla y comenzó enseguida a prodigarle algunas en las costillas, haciéndola retorcerse de la risa.

_-¡Basta Casp… es suficiente! Jajaja. ¡Me vas a hacer llorar!-_

El alegre chico al escuchar aquello la soltó de inmediato, no queriendo que aquello último fuese verdad y temeroso también de haberle faltado quizás el respeto, Kat mientras tanto tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos para calmarse y terminar de hacerse a la idea en sus pensamientos de que estaba en realidad viviendo aquella mañana tan bonita junto al chico de sus sueños, a su lado… siendo ahora de carne y hueso. Entonces dejándose llevar por sus impulsos agarró un puñado de nieve y se lo aventó a la cara a manera de venganza con ganas también de jugar.

_-¡Oye, eso no se vale!_\- exclamó él retirándose la nieve de los ojos y el rostro, en tanto ella aprovechaba el pequeño rato de distracción para levantarse y escaparse rumbo a la casa en medio de risas. _-¡Ya verás, me vengaré!-_ sentenció él, incorporándose también y yendo sin miramientos a atraparla.

A Kat emocionada se le ocurrió rodear la casa para despistarlo y evitar que pudiera alcanzarla y llegó de tal modo a una entrada exterior cerca del suelo y cubierta de hojas que sabía daba al sótano pero nunca se había atrevido a usarla. Se dijo entonces que no podía haber mejor momento y para su suerte al halar de las puertas la madera cedió casi sin complicaciones, al tercer tirón. Un indicativo de que estaba sin seguro y de que con probabilidad eso databa desde las andanzas de la insoportable Señorita Carrigan y compañía. Lo bueno, se dijo para sí misma, es que allí en Whipstaff nadie se atrevía a robar, pues bien sabían que se atendrían a las consecuencias con sus guardianes del más allá.

Sin dar vueltas, Kat se adentró en las profundidades de la mansión justo cuando Casper doblaba por la esquina mientras se colocaba bien la chamarra, y alcanzaba a ver como cerraba la trampilla.

_-¡No escaparás Kat, voy a atraparte!-_ le gritó, al tiempo que como el gato detrás del ratón se aventuraba en pos de ella, jugando a la persecución por aquellas profundidades que bien podían impresionar o espantar al más ilustrado explorador, pero que ellos a esas alturas las conocían ya como las palmas de sus manos y eran como parte de su patio de juegos.

Siguiendo los rieles de la máquina _"Levántate y anda"_, los dos, ella un poco antes y él después, llegaron hasta el laboratorio del Sr. Mcfadden, donde a esas horas la luz del día entraba por raudales por los altos tragaluces. Y allí Casper la alcanzó, asiéndola primero de la muñeca para luego halarla hacia él.

Kat bajó la cabeza de inmediato algo ruborizada, sintiéndose de repente nerviosa con su cercanía, más él atreviéndose a acariciarle gentilmente la mejilla consiguió que de nuevo lo mirara

_-Gracias_\- le dijo entonces con seriedad y ella sintiéndose perdida en el azul de sus ojos, se percató de que el tacto de su piel continuaba haciéndola estremecer aun cuando ya no era de un frío de ultratumba, sino esta vez por motivos muy diferentes.

-_Ya no eres frío_\- profirió sin poder evitar restregarse cerrando los ojos contra la calidez de su palma, dichosa de haber podido convertir su sueño en realidad.

-_El mejor premio de este renacer Kat, es el poder tocarte, el poder sentirte_\- el chico rubio como el sol expresó con sinceridad, dejándola sin palabras y ese esperado segundo beso que ella tanto anhelara, no tardó en llegar.

Casper con valentía, encontrando el momento adecuado, se inclinó hacia ella una vez más y se apropió de sus labios con la misma decisión y ternura en que lo hiciese la primera vez. El momento se volvió sublime, atemporal y por primera vez en su vida Kat se sintió completa, con el corazón a punto de estallarle de alegría y sangrante del más puro amor… porque en esos instantes tuvo la certeza de estar en realidad enamorada.

El beso en esta ocasión se tornó largo y lleno de pasión mientras ambos se dejaban envolver en el delirio adolescente de sentirse el uno al otro, experimentando un montón de nuevas emociones que les embotaban los sentidos, y eso sumado a su euforia juvenil, desencadenó luego abrazos, entre estos uno en que él radiante de felicidad la levantó, haciéndola girar y que duró hasta que a ella le sobrevino un repentino e inusual ataque de tos, que en lugar de atenuar con el pasar de los minutos, se fue intensificando hasta terminar por provocarle ahogo.

-_¿Kat estás bien?... Subamos a la cocina, necesitas un poco de agua_\- Casper sugirió

_-Sí… no sé qué me pasa- _ella accedió al tiempo que lo veía preocupado, e intentó añadir algo más para calmarlo, puesto que no quería que nada le angustiase durante su primer día de regreso a la vida, sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse de alguna manera muy débil y cansada y esa anterior leve falta de aire, producto de la extraña tos, se le volvió de súbito un nudo en la garganta que le quitó en un instante por completo la respiración, alcanzando vagamente a percibir como al desmayarse él la atrapaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	7. VII: Un último deseo

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Los personajes del mundo de "Casper" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los respectivos creadores de la super tierna caricatura así como de Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, que se encargaron de realizar la genial película de 1995, y de Christina Ricci y Davon Sawa, quienes les dieron vida; yo solo los he tomado prestados en esencia un ratito para redactar esta trama sin fines de lucro._**

**_¡Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia!_**

**CAPÍTULO VII: ****Un último deseo**

Casper llevó cargada a Kat hasta la habitación, donde con cuidado la colocó sobre la cama y enseguida la cubrió con las mantas, tratando de ser lo más eficiente que podía dentro de lo asustado que estaba y de la preocupación que se le incrementaba con cada minuto que transcurría, viéndola ponerse más temblorosa y cadavérica y sintiendo que la piel de fría en un principio debido a una extraña sudoración comenzara a tornársele afiebrada de repente.

_-¡Vamos Kat!, ¿qué sucede?. No me hagas esto por favor hermosa-_ dijo frotándole las manos, intentando reanimarla, acción con la que ella de a poco volvió en sí.

-_¿Casper?_\- preguntó en un susurro, que era todo lo que su voz le permitía -_¿Qué pasó?, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?_\- añadió entonces observando desorientada y muy débil, alrededor.

-_Te desmayaste de pronto y tuve que traerte acá…_\- empezó él a contarle, más su explicación se vio interrumpida a la mitad por la persistente y fuerte tos de ella -_Esto no puede ser normal…_\- concretó de tal forma, impactado, comprendiendo por intuición que aquella súbita desmejoría podía deberse a una consecuencia maligna de la empresa que acababan con éxito de realizar.

-_Yo… no me siento bien_\- reconoció Kat, en medio del adormecimiento que le causaba su creciente fiebre _-…Creo que ahora entiendo el significado…del "sacrificio"…-_

_-¡¿Kat de qué estás hablando?, ¿a qué te refieres?!-_ demandó saber Casper desesperándose, requiriendo conocer todo lo que ella no le había informado sobre su proceso de resurrección -_¿Es que había algo en la elaboración de la pócima de la vida que no me hayas dicho?_-

-_…El sacrificio…-_ repitió ella como un desvarío. Casper en esos momentos quiso recurrir a sus poderes de fantasma y hacer uso de su consistencia inmaterial para viajar a velocidad hasta los subterráneos, buscar los libros donde su padre había dejado documentado el proyecto y volver, pero entonces recordó que ahora era humano y por primera vez se lamentó.

-_¿Es algo que estaba allí escrito?-_ consultó con temor y ella en medio de su delirio consiguió por unos instantes enfocar sus grandes y bonitos ojos oliváceos, lúcidamente en él

_-…Lo subestimé_\- Kat reconoció en voz bajita y pausada –_No creí que las consecuencias pudiesen ser tan malas… Creí que la palabra "sacrificio" se refería… al esfuerzo que pusiera en el experimento pero… puede tratarse de una vida por otra- _su semblante entonces, al revelar aquello, se suavizó de repente como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, mostrando ahora una infinita paz –_...Más no me arrepiento…- _ella añadió para incrementar su asombro_ -…porque te merecías una nueva oportunidad… Sé que hice lo correcto- _expresó, conmoviéndole su (nuevo) corazón.

"_Una vida por otra"_ Casper con un escalofrío, una sensación que no sintiera hacía muchísimos años, que le sobrecogió no solo el cuerpo sino el alma, lo entendió todo. El sacrificio del que ella hablaba se trataba de un acto de amor verdadero. El que también realizara su progenitor al elaborar la anterior pócima, sufriendo las mismas repentinas consecuencias que le privaran de alcanzar a usar su invento y que le hicieran tristemente perecer algunos días después en un sanatorio mental.

"_Dar su vida a cambio de la mía"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los azules ojos del chico McFadden al comprender que a lo largo de toda su existencia, la antigua y la actual, sólo tres personas de verdad le habían amado. Su padre quien dejara el mundo hacía más de cien años, su madre que con suma ilusión, según en su infancia le contaran, lo llevara en su vientre, pero a la que no llegara a conocer pues falleciera al darle a luz, y por último su Kat, su mejor amiga y también único gran amor, a la que ahora estaba a punto de perder también.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Kat había dejado de hablar a esas alturas, cayendo de nuevo en un sueño enfermizo y profundo, con lo que la angustia se apoderó de él y supo que de alguna manera debía actuar para revertir las cosas.

_-¡No es justo!_\- gritó de tal modo mirando hacia arriba y dirigiendo sus atenciones hacia el cielo que se visualizaba en nubes grises y tempestuosas a través de la ventana. No podía perderla, no así cuando ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de ser felices, ahora que podían estar juntos y cumplir sus sueños… Ella tenía metas, quería crecer, estudiar, amar.

_-Por favor..._\- suplicó con toda su fe, arrodillándose en la cama –_¡No me la quiten ahora, yo también la amo y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella sin importar que me afecte a mí!-_ expresó con toda la devoción y fuerza que un enamorado podía expresar, en tanto veía a su dulce ángel desvalida a un lado.

La tarde se oscureció entonces y una nevada con fuertes vientos se desató de súbito, como si del cielo le estuviesen escuchando.

-_No me importa volver a mi estado anterior… ¡Como debía seguir siendo, como nunca debió cambiar!…_\- cabizbajo y con vergüenza reconoció así que quizá sí se habían excedido al lograr escabullirse en territorios prohibidos de la ciencia, pero eran en realidad prácticamente dos niños que sólo querían perseguir un sueño –_Lo siento_\- añadió en medio de su oración.

Una ventisca hizo ceder entonces el cerrojo de la antigua ventana en respuesta e ingresó esparciendo una lluvia de nieve y escarcha por toda la habitación, un evento sorpresivo que le hizo rememorar con un tanto de tristeza su final, más lo único que le importó en ese rato fue proteger a Kat del frío y creyendo que los brazos de la gélida muerte no tardarían en regresar una vez más por él, se recostó junto a su amiga, queriendo pasar lo poco que le quedaba de tiempo humano, abrazándola, tratando de infundirle algo de calor.

...Cuán diferente todas las cosas se habían vuelto apenas en un día.

No supo posteriormente en qué rato se quedó dormido, más al empezar a soñar entendió que el deseo formulado desde lo más profundo de su corazón había sido escuchado, cuando vio aparecer entre la bruma onírica a Amelia, la mamá de Kat, trayéndole consigo de forma mágica una sensación de sosiego para su alma.

_-Todo estará bien mis pequeños, no teman_\- aquel ángel profirió.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	8. VIII: Por siempre

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Los personajes del mundo de "Casper" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los respectivos creadores de la super tierna caricatura así como de Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, que se encargaron de realizar la genial película de 1995, y de Christina Ricci y Davon Sawa, quienes les dieron vida; yo solo los he tomado prestados en esencia un ratito para redactar esta trama sin fines de lucro._**

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo esta historia!_

**CAPÍTULO VII: ****Por siempre**

Cuando Casper despertó del sueño más lúcido que alguna vez tuviera, no atinó a adivinar enseguida qué hora era, pero un atisbo del cielo oscuro en el que ya se veía brillar las estrellas le indicó que debía tratarse de poco más allá del crepúsculo. La nevada había pasado para entonces, dando paso a una noche clara.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Toda su anterior angustia le parecía parte de una pesadilla lejana. Un temor que terminó de disolverse luego cuando vio a su compañerita de aventuras abrir los ojos de nuevo al mundo y observarlo tranquilamente como si nada.

-_Buenas noches joven Sr. McFadden_\- le dijo Kat, permitiendo que una sonrisa se le pintara en la cara y él en respuesta, después de quedarla contemplando maravillado durante varios segundos como si fuese lo más increíble que existiese sobre la faz de la Tierra… y sin alegrarse tanto siquiera de comprobar que continuaba vivo como de que lo estuviese ella… lo único que hizo fue estrecharla muy fuerte contra su pecho, hasta que ambos pudieron escucharse mutuamente los latidos del corazón.

_-Gracias, gracias_\- profirió desde el alma al cielo, comprendiendo que se les había otorgado una nueva oportunidad a los dos.

-_Casper… no puedo respirar_\- profirió entonces Kat en un hilo de voz, ante lo que él de inmediato expresándole sus disculpas, disminuyó la intensidad del abrazo.

_-Lo siento jeje, fue la emoción_\- excusó riéndose y rascándose la nuca, mientras notaba con alegría que ella continuaba sintiéndose bien en su compañía y ya no media cohibida como en un principio por la mañana, debido a su ahora humana apariencia; y esa sensación de complicidad continuaba siendo lo mejor del mundo.

_-Casper sabes, soñé con mi mamá… aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que me decía-_ le compartió Kat de repente–…_Pero estábamos tú y yo allí, conversando con ella-_

A él se le vinieron al instante a la mente flashbacks del mismo sueño pero en cambio sí lo recordó a totalidad y sobre todo las palabras que le dirigiera:

…_."Tus oraciones fueron escuchadas pequeño Casper y gracias a tu corazón noble, valiente, desinteresado y lleno de amor, se les concedió a ambos la oportunidad de vivir. Hagan por favor que su existencia valga la pena"…_

Aún retumbaban dentro de su cabeza la dulce forma de hablar del ángel en que se había transformado la mamá de Kat, quien además guiñándole un ojo al final, le había dejado saber que les otorgaba luz verde para que pudiesen en un futuro seguir un camino juntos.

…"_Lo haré mi señora, no se preocupe. Yo se la cuidaré a Kat y la amaré hasta el final de mis días. Se lo prometo"…_

…"_Confío en ti Casper. Mi niña con probabilidad no recuerde lo que hablamos los tres aquí en este limbo de sueños, por eso te pido que le reiteres cuanto la amo y le digas que velaré por ella así no me pueda ver"…_

_-Me dijo que me ama y que me cuida-_ sin embargo Kat con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aún acostada boca arriba en la cama, recordó

_-Ella siempre va a estar contigo así no la puedas ver_\- Casper le dijo secándole suavemente con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que resbalaran por sus mejillas, mientras rememoraba a la vez que en medio de ese mundo onírico del que recién despertaran, había logrado ver también a otro ángel…Su padre.

No recordaba, al igual que Kat con su progenitora, bien qué le había dicho, aparte de unas pocas frases y su propia espontánea reacción de lanzarse a abrazarlo ni bien lo divisara salir de la bruma que en derredor todo cubría.

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo mío, tenlo presente siempre"_

"_Gracias papá. Un día nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto?"_

"_Así es, un día después de que hayas vivido todo lo que te corresponde vivir"_

Un paternal beso recibido sobre su rubia cabeza y su correspondiente promesa de que no le fallaría, sellaron de tal modo un trato que llevaría en su memoria hasta el final de su vida.

_-¿Casper estás bien?- le sacó no obstante de sus pensamientos entonces Kat, al notarlo ensimismado_

_-Sí, no es nada jeje-_ sonrió en respuesta algo triste aun cuando sabía que debía estar del todo feliz –Es sólo que _yo también me estaba acordando de algo-_

Ella le acarició él brazo con cariño y él volvió al instante a recostarse a su lado, muy cerca, donde cautivo en su hechizo aprovechó para repetirle la misma pregunta que le formulara hacia algunos meses ya y que se le había transformado en algo sumamente importante.

_-Kat… ¿te quedas conmigo?-_

En esos momentos, ella a diferencia de la última vez, abrió los ojos y lo miró de frente a los suyos antes de contestar muy segura

_-Por siempre-_

Y aclarado esto, ambos naturalmente como atraídos por un imán, el que parecían tener incrustado a esas alturas dentro de sus corazones para magnetizarse el uno al otro, volvieron a juntar sus labios.

* * *

_-¡Cariño ya regresé!-_ Fueron las palabras que expresó el Profesor Harvey al ingresar a la casa, y como es normal, se llevó una enorme, mejor dicho gigante sorpresa al escuchar juveniles risas provenir de la planta alta. Descubriendo poco después cuando su hija asomara contenta y con las mejillas arreboladas, en la cúspide de la escalera, que se encontraba muy bien acompañada _-Pero qué…-_ quiso protestar indignado de inmediato, más entonces la vio descender con energía saludándolo y llevando tras de sí al chico que reconociera haber visto bailando con ella la noche de la fiesta.

_-¡Papá que gusto que ya estés aquí!, ¡Ya te extrañábamos!- _expresó así dándole un abrazo, sin dejarle tiempo a consultar y sorprendiéndolo aún más.

-_Sí… y yo a ti y a los muchachos... pero a este joven me temo que no lo conozco. ¿Podrías explicarme cariño quién es?_\- profirió entonces el Sr. Harvey un tanto enojado pero por igual interesado, al tiempo que la separaba de sí y la sostenía de los brazos en un claro modo de que no sabía cómo regañarla ni cómo comportarse frente a ella en ese tipo de situaciones, algo que al final a Kat solo le dio gracia. Sin embargo fue Casper quien se pronunció desde un poco más atrás para romper la tensión de la incómoda situación.

-_Me da gusto también verlo de nuevo Sr. James y la verdad es que sí me conoce. Por favor no rete a Kat creyendo que violentó las reglas de la casa al meter a un amigo estando sola_-

El educador en ese instante se enderezó de golpe, extrañado, prestándole mayor atención y fue algo en la tonalidad de su voz, así fuese más gruesita que la de siempre, que le hizo darse cuenta a los pocos segundos de quién era en realidad.

-_Ca… ¿Casper?…_\- tartamudeó nervioso

-_A la orden míster-_ respondió el alegre muchacho sonriendo y profiriendo enseguida una amable reverencia como en los tiempos antiguos, que le encantó a Kat haciéndola reír, a tal punto que cuando su padre boquiabierto del asombro volvió a centrar su vista en ella pidiéndole una explicación, lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

_-Pero ¿cómo…? Había una sola fórmula…-_

-_Fue Kat señor_\- Casper sencillamente explicó –_Fue ella la que me revivió_-

Y cuando expresó esto, al notar con qué devoción miraba a su hija, el Señor Harvey entendió sin necesidad de más palabras que se refería a todas las maneras de revivir que pudiesen existir.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	9. IX: Una vida juntos

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Los personajes del mundo de "Casper" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los respectivos creadores de la super tierna caricatura así como de Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, que se encargaron de realizar la genial película de 1995, y de Christina Ricci y Davon Sawa, quienes les dieron vida; yo solo los he tomado prestados en esencia un ratito para redactar este fanfic sin fines de lucro, que por cierto más abajito termina._**

_Mil gracias a todos quienes se tomaron su tiempito para leer esta historia. Un gran abrazo._

_Su amiga, _

_Belén_

**CAPÍTULO VIII: ****Una vida juntos**

No fue tan fácil contarles al resto de los habitantes de la mansión la buena nueva como al Sr. Harvey, quien aparte de quedarse por intervalos asombrado observándolo a Casper vivo en el comedor merendando junto a él y su hija, se hizo rápidamente a la idea de que a partir de allí en adelante, a donde quiera que fuesen, llevarían consigo a alguien más.

Para explicarles lo que sucedía a los tres revoltosos hermanos McFadden tuvieron que pararse Casper y Kat en plena sala, agarrados de la mano y dispuestos a dar el pecho a las balas, mientras con su léxico y psicología de catedrático James Harvey se daba a la tarea de hacerles entender lo que acontecía.

-_Un mOmEntO JaMes, ¿Nos eStÁs dIcIenDo que eSe InSíPidO rUbiO sAco de hUeSos qUe se eNcuEntRa dEtrás tUyO, al qUe tú y la hUesiTos eStáN prOtegIeNdo de qUe le hAgAmOs bUllyIng cOmO bIen debEríaMoS, se trAtA de nUesTro diFuntO sObrInO?- _Látigo que parecía ser el mayor y por ratos el más pensante de todos se adelantó a las protestas del resto.

-_Ex difunto sobrino_\- se tomó el tiempo de corregir Kat

Se suscitó entonces una pequeña conmoción y al instante una reunión conciliatoria entre los sorprendidos fantasmas, al tiempo que observaban de tanto en tanto de reojo o con cara de desconfianza a los presentes, en especial a Casper.

_-¿PeRo CóMo pUeDe sEr pOsiBle? Ya no hAbíA más bOtellAs de pOcIón máGicA-_ comentaba Tufo

_-QuIzáS qUeDó uNa eScoNdidA pOr allí eN el sóTanO- _opinó Gordi

_-EsAs pEquEñaS sAbaNdiJas deBieroN inForMarnOs de lo qUe plAneAbaN, lo hIcIerOn a nUesTrAs eSpalDas de sEgUrO pEnsAndO en qUe lEs qUitAríaMos la fóRmulA-_ agregó el melenudo con ganas de protestar

_-¡Y la VeRdaD sí lo hUbiéRaMos hEchO!- _confesó el gordo carcajeándose mientras la panza le cimbraba en ondulaciones _–…ParA mOlesTaR- _reconoció sin embargo.

_-Es ciErtO, SóLo paRa eSo. A Mí me aGraDa sEr fAntAsmA- _profirió Látigo con sinceridad

_-¡A mí tAmBiéN!_\- Gordi estuvo a su vez totalmente de acuerdo, demostrando ambos como muy pocas veces dentro de su personalidades cargosas, tener corazón

–_NunCa pEnSé que lo DiríA, pErO tIenEn rAzóN. AdEmáS el cAbeZa de chOrlitO era pEquEño cuAndO le viSitó la pArcA, se meRecE una nUeVa oPorTunidaD de viVir más qUe tOdOs nOsoTroS- _expresó al final con algo de compasión Tufo, como casi nunca demostrara.

-ApaRte se lo deBeMos a nUesTro heRmaNo. J.T. eRa el más seRio de nOsoTroS y se sAcRifiCó en viDa paRa que eSte sUeñO se hiCiesE rEalidAd- añadió Látigo, y el cuchicheo continuó hasta que todos parecieron llegar de repente a un acuerdo. Luego se voltearon hacia su sobrino y volando se acercaron directo a él.

_-Por vOtaCión uNániMe eNanO, heMos dEciDido qUe no te hAreMos la viDa imPosiBle aHorA que eStás fOrrAdo nuEvamEnte de piel y hUeSos_\- explicó Tufo para comenzar

_-Gracias_\- profirió Casper sin resentimientos y con sinceridad, con su buen corazón prevaleciendo siempre.

_-Ah, ah, ah, qUe tOdaVía no tErMinO_\- adicionó no obstante su tío –_EsTo con la cOndiCióN de que cOntInúeS reAlizAndO el tRaBajO de cOcinEro y de aMo de caSa-_

_-No habrá ningún problema_\- expresó Casper con entusiasmo porque era de los que le gustaba mantenerse ocupado y además siempre se había sentido a gusto con hacerse cargo de las labores del hogar, las cuales allí nadie tomaba en cuenta –_ ¡Y ahora que tengo de nuevo manos podré aparte limpiar de verdad!- _enseñando las palmas, alegremente compartió

_-BieN, al pAreCer siGue siEndo el miSmo rEnaCuajO. ¡NuEsTro pEquEño GaSpArín!-_ observó así para los demás su tío más gordo, despeinándole al frotarle la cabellera, como solía jugar con él cuando era pequeño, en sus más lejanos recuerdos.

–_Uhm… No nOs qUedA máS qUe dEcirTe, hAblaNdo ya a nOmBre de tOdOs, qUe eN rEaliDad nOs AleGra sAbeR qUe tEndrÁs uNa nUeVa oPorTunIdad de vIvIr y de rEaLizAr tuS SueÑos- _profirió entonces Látigo, portándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo totalmente serio y demostrando más que nunca que era el mayor de todos -_PeRo eSo sí, cOntiNuaRás eStuDiaNdo-_ añadió por último más que en un recordatorio como una orden y luego se dirigió al Sr. Harvey para ratificar el asunto –_Tú te eNcarGaráS de eSo, ¿No eS aSí JaMes?-_

-_Por supuesto_\- confirmó de muy buena gana el Sr. Harvey, a quien no era ni siquiera necesario preguntarle –_Yo me encargaré de que este joven caballero se transforme en el gran hombre que la familia Mcfadden siempre quiso que fuera. Desde hoy en adelante ¡Será como si tuviera otro hijo!_-

Esbozado de tal manera con entusiasmo el compromiso para el buen futuro de Casper, por el que volvían a preocuparse sus tíos; el catedrático terapeuta y su hija fueron testigos de un íntimo momento de cariño familiar nunca antes visto dentro de Whipstaff. Un abrazo grupal y sincero entre el verdadero heredero de la mansión y sus tres tíos.

_-¡VeN aCá saBaNdiJa!- _expresó Tufo

_-EstAmoS fEliCeS pOr ti- _dijo Látigo

_-¡Te qUerEmoS!- _exclamó al final Gordi, moviéndose todo él

_-…Y yo a ustedes mis tíos-_ Casper sin complicarse confesó, sabiendo que eran y serían siempre su familia, por quienes sentía un afecto profundo, así su misma sangre hubiese dejado de correr físicamente en sus venas.

* * *

Acoplar de nuevo a la vida a Casper fue muy divertido. Así lo consideró Kat, que se gastó un montón de risas con él siendo la encargada de acompañarlo luego a comprar ropa (pareciendo una parejita de enamorados) y de asesorarlo en los modismos de los chicos de la actualidad, aunque siempre pidiéndole que no perdiera su esencia ni cambiara su linda forma de ser por nada del mundo. También fue un goce las veces en que con el pasar de los días, él la fue a ver a la escuela, debido al gran revuelo que causaba en el alumnado femenino, lo que le incrementó sin querer su popularidad, puesto que todas las chicas de su curso admiraban a su lindo "supuesto" primo, de quien sospechaban en realidad era su novio, así ella nunca lo comprobara o desmintiera.

Lo único malo fueron los rumores que gente malintencionada y a las que les caía mal, como a Amber y a su novio (a quien por cierto notaba de algún modo celoso por su causa), inventaran sobre el hecho de que vivían juntos como marido y mujer bajo el mismo techo y la autorización y tutela de su papá. Lo cual no era normal ni bien visto por nadie en el pequeño pueblo, donde casi todos se conocían. Con todo, la estadía allí como Kat lo esperaba y como se lo compartiera a Casper, no duró mucho por suerte y su padre con el advenimiento del nuevo año, en pocas semanas recibió la ansiada notificación de que le esperaban en su nuevo trabajo.

Llegó entonces el momento de tomar decisiones con seriedad y para ello el lugar escogido para conversar fue como en otras ocasiones en el grandísimo hall de la mansión. James Harvey como principal responsable de la mansión mientras tanto, fue el primero en hablar.

-_Casper como entiendes, esto es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, ser parte del Magisterio de Harvad es algo por lo que he luchado años. Y ahora que por fin lo conseguí, tengo que volver a mudarme con mi hija más al sur, con el dolor de mi alma, porque sé que ella ya se había encariñado con este lugar-_ empezó a explicarle –_Te pediría que vinieras con nosotros pero sé que tienes tu familia y una casa que cuidar, de la cual además eres el legítimo propietario y donde has sido muy amable al brindarnos alojamiento-_

_-Señor Harvey, usted y Kat son también mi familia ahora y esta casa es también su casa, un lugar a donde siempre podrán regresar, cuando quieran-_ El ex fantasma hizo ver sin ningún ápice de inseguridad, lo que demostraba una inesperada madurez para su edad que confirmaba el que conservaba la sabiduría adquirida a través de los años, y luego profirió lo que pensaba al respecto de la situación –_Y por último, si me dan a escoger entre quedarme yo solo aquí como humano o irme con las personas que amo, elegiré por supuesto la segunda opción_\- añadió sonriendo, de esa forma tan encantadora que derretía a Kat, quien detrás de su padre no podía apartar la vista de él.

_-¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros?_\- quiso corroborar esperanzado el Sr. Harvey, que al final estimaba con verdadero afecto paternal al muchacho que sospechaba ya era o estaba en camino de convertirse en su yerno y ser además el esposo de su única hija algún día.

-_¡De ley!_\- exclamó Casper y Kathleen en respuesta empezó a aplaudir y dar saltitos de felicidad, aunque enseguida el chico se corrigió intentando no parecer maleducado y confianzudo _-…Es decir, me encantaría…si ustedes me lo permiten-_

_-¡Claro!- _profirió Kat de inmediato sin vacilaciones

_-¡Pero por supuesto, somos ya una unidad!_\- opinó a su vez el Sr. Harvey animándose a la vez a ofrecerle un abrazo que el chico aceptó, y al que unió también a su hija –_Pero esperen un momento… ¿y la casa?- _recordando de repente aquel tema, el siempre responsable catedrático se puso algo inquieto.

_-¡Ah eso! Acordé con mis tíos en que la podríamos alquilar o poner a la venta y no pusieron ningún reparo… Sé que en el fondo están confiados en que nadie se atreverá a adquirirla. Pero igual si no lo logro sé que ellos se encargaran de cuidarla muy bien-_ Casper analizó sin complicarse desde debajo del brazo derecho del señor Harvey

-_Es un buen plan_\- admitió el profesor y luego se dirigió a su hija a quien tenía bajo el otro brazo -_Y tú Kat ¿Qué opinas?... Es más, ¿ya lo sabías?_\- preguntó, y Kat solo asintió de esa manera sabionda en que hacía siempre -_¡Vaya! ¿Por qué será que siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo?- _como buen padre de familia a quien le escondían las cosas, se quejó.

_-Sr. Harvey, entonces… ya que estamos en confianza…-_ se animó a proferir Casper así, de manera inesperada y con valentía –_… ¿Puedo aprovechar este momento para pedirle la mano de su hija?-_

-_¡Qué!_\- exclamaron sorprendidos tanto padre e hijas, en tanto Kat roja al instante como un tomate le hacía mímicas y susurraba para que se callara

_-…Casper basta… ¿qué haces, estás loco?...-_

_-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿No estarán hablando en serio o sí?-_ demandó saber el Sr. Harvey

_-Lo siento papá, es una broma con la que Casper me ha estado molestando, discúlpalo por favor-_ terminó de añadir Kat para aclarar cualquier molestia que se suscitara en su progenitor. Casper frunció el semblante y esbozó un puchero, aparentando mostrarse resentido pero no rectificó nada de lo dicho ni tampoco se retractó.

_-Bueno, bueno, dejemos mejor esas bromas para más adelante, cuando la vida les permita crecer lo suficiente y ahora no pierdan tiempo y mejor empiecen a empacar-_ les animó el Sr. Harvey, dando por concluido momentáneamente el delicado tema, orden que los dos jovencitos acataron como nunca de inmediato.

El también Psicólogo se quedó observándolos mientras subían por la escalera entre bromas, aparentando que se empujaban y riendo; y consiguió vislumbrar que formarían un bonito futuro juntos. Movió de tal modo la cabeza, diciéndose que debía acostumbrarse a la idea y recordó con ilusión que a esa edad también había sentido amor.

* * *

_-¡Casper por qué hiciste eso!, ¿De verdad perdiste la cabeza?-_ protestó Kat al llegar al segundo piso y continuó refutando en tanto avanzaban los dos por el pasillo _– ¡Pudiste infartarlo!-_

_-Lo siento, no era mi intención pero es que estaba muy nervioso-_ confesó el chico rubio, dejando salir la tensión que había estado conteniendo durante días a la espera de la mini conversación que acababan de sobrellevar –_Quise dejar el último asunto para la cena pero no me contuve de adelantarlo- _también admitió

_-¡En la cena hubiese sido peor!-_ ella exclamó, visualizando en medio de la turbación y vergüenza que todavía no se le quitaba por completo, a su pobre padre atragantándose con las patatas que pensaba más tarde cocinarles, sin embargo, entonces, algo le removió su curiosidad _-¿Nervioso?, ¿de verdad? ¿Por qué?-_ necesitó conocer, recordando que lo había notado algo callado y taciturno durante los últimos días sin alcanzar a descubrir a ciencia cierta el motivo.

-_Por temor a perderte_\- reconoció Casper sin vacilar, y en ese momento ambos se detuvieron frente a frente con un montón de palabras más por decirse. Sus respectivas habitaciones, separadas ahora por ética, les esperaban un poco más allá, así mismo la una frente a la otra, puesto que ninguno de los dos había querido dormir muy alejado del otro.

_-Eso no sucederá y lo sabes_\- le reiteró ella para que estuviese tranquilo

_-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo retomar el tema esta noche?_\- se animó a consultarle él despacio, con cautela y sin dejar de mirarla, pero tal como lo imaginaba, ella al cabo de unos segundos, pasada la momentánea sorpresa, estalló.

_-¡Ni loco, ni te atrevas!-_ fingiendo seriedad, le amenazó

_-¡Pero por qué!-_ resistió él, con ganas de molestar –_Si de igual forma sucederá ¿verdad?-_

A aquello Kat no pudo negarse

_-Sí… pero en un futuro- _confirmó con solemnidad, algo que a él le hizo sonreír desde el fondo del alma y querer acercarse un poco más.

_-Eso significa también que ¿ya no te importará el qué dirán de nosotros en la nueva escuela a la que vayamos?-_ indagó con ánimos de flirtear, a lo que ella contestó con franqueza

-_Ya no, porque al final lo que digan será lo que somos… y seremos-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_ quiso saber él, juguetón, de sus propios labios, sin poder dejar al mismo tiempo de mirárselos.

_-…Un par de novios comprometidos- _Kat apenas dudó en decirlo y al instante siguiente ambos compartieron un beso. Apasionado, mágico y profundo. El primero como pareja consolidada de los muchos que vendrían en el futuro, y cuando concluyó los dos se quedaron observando, impresionados, agitados y contentos, con sus jóvenes corazones rebosantes de amor, agradeciendo al mismo tiempo al cielo la dicha de poder vivir la felicidad que siempre desearan y se les concediera.

**FIN**


End file.
